I want to get lost with you
by TrisNutella
Summary: Tris is planning to go on a trip to Spain with her best friend Christina. What happens when she meets a beautiful stranger on the plane? And what will happen when things go bad, fast? Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N **I don't own Divergent. **"Well shit," I whispered to my best friend Christina, " I never even thought about bringing anything to do on the plane ride to Barcelona."  
"It's alright Trissy," she said as she giggled because she knows I hate that name, " We can talk about BOYS." I roll my eyes as I look out of the airplane window but Chris doesn't stop talking. "That boy two seats in front of us seamed pretty cute. I think his name is either Bill or Will." I turn around and give her a suspicious look only a best friend could. "What?" She says almost to loud before adding, "He got on the plane before us and I saw his ticket. I'm not a stalker." Just as I was about to protest, she continues. "He looks like a soccer player and it would be nice to date someone who played my sport."  
"Chris, you haven't even talked to the guy yet. For all we know he could be 40 years old. We're only 16. It's amazing my parents let me come to Spain with the team with out them."  
"Oh come on, live a little. I saw three boys up in first class that looked fine also."  
"You are boy crazy."  
"Excuse me ladies, but I believe I have the window seat for this row." A tall almost chubby guy says with a smile while putting his backpack in the traveling compartment. As Christina and I slide out of our seats to let him through he introduces himself. " My names Al by the way."  
"Hi Al, I'm Tris and this is my best friend Christina." I respond with a smile even though I was secretly wishing no one would sit next to me and Chris. We talk about soccer for a while because, as it turns out, Al is a soccer player. He's going on some school trip in Spain but the airline screwed up his flight so he was traveling differently than his classmates.  
Just as I was starting to get comfortable the pilot came on the intercom, "Hello folks this is your pilot speaking. My name is Marcus and my co-pilot today is Eric a board this..." He says as I drown him out.

Once I wake up I am not surprised that I slept through the safety lecture. Not long after I emerge from my cat nap I hear the magical beep that means I can push down my tray and turn on my music. As I reach down to my purse, the douchebag in front of me decides to recline his chair all the way back.  
"Um excuse me," I say politely, tring to hide the anger in my voice, "But could you please lift your chair up so I could get to my purse?  
The blond-haired blue-eyed boy turns around to see me and states simply "No."  
"What do you mean 'No' I just want to get to my purse" I retort.  
"Deal with it."  
"I am dealing with it by asking you to li-"  
"Hey man just lift up you chair, no need to be an ass hole." The guy next to the teenager turned toddler says. The boy obeys, immediately intimidated by him and he turns around to give me a friendly smile, and I get lost in this beautiful stranger's eyes.

**A/N just something I was thinking about and needed to write out a character intro. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N glad you guys like the story i think i will be updating either every day or every other day. I don't own Divergent.**

He turned around after about five

seconds of awkward eye contact, leaving me staring wide-eyed at the back of his head. I must have stayed like that until i drifted off to sleep.

I had the dream again. The one where I'm thrown into choppy waters by masked, tall men. And while I struggle in the water I get the subconscious feeling that my family was watching me. The squawking of crows fill my ears, making it even harder for me to think. And although I am surrounded by water, it feels like I'm burning. Then a voice throws me out of my nightmare.

"Hey, you alright?" I open my eyes and find the ones that mesmerized me earlier.

" Yeah," I say shaking myself out of my trance. " Just a bad dream."

"Oh, must be the turbulence." He says with a nervous smile.

"That's probably it." I respond, knowing that's not the reason. "Hey, what's your name?" I blurt out, desperately trying to continue the conversation.

"Four." He states simply without breaking eye contact.

"Four? As in the number?" Chris questions as she is suddenly conscious for the first time in the last two hours.

"Yes," Four says. "Is there a problem?"

"No." Chris squeaks. What is it with this guy that makes him so intimidating?

"Anyways," he sighs while shifting himself towards me again. "What's your name?"

I sit there stunned that he's even talking to me until Chris elbows me. "Tris." I blurt out too anxiously before settling down and adding, "Tris, my name is Tris."

"Cool Tris. Where you heading to?" He asks.

Chris starts to speak up but for the first time ever my words overpower hers.

"My friend Chris are going to Barcelona with out soccer team to watch some games and tour Spain. What about you?"

"I'm an intern with Paramount. I mainly follow the movie productions around and offer IT support. We're shooting some action movie in Barcelona."

"Wo-" Chris starts but I cut her off again.

"That sounds awesome." I smile sweetly as Chris shifts her weight to talk to Al. "So why do they call you Four, Four?"

"Four years of high school, four different high schools." He states blandly. I look at him hard. He doesn't seem like the guy that would have trouble in school. He obviously picks up on what I was thinking because he adds, "My dad's an airplane pilot, actually THE airplane pilot." He says, pointing towards the intercom. "We moved around a lot"

We must have talked for hours. The asshole in front of me and I switched places so he wouldn't have to hear me and Four talk anymore. We were only interrupted by the intercom. Four must have seen the look of disappointment on my face because he opens the window.

"Don't worry," He says while peering out the window. "We're nowhere near land."

"Excuse me folks," Four's dad says. "Please don't panic, but we need to make an emergency landing."

Four and I exchange nervous glances, and he takes my hand.


	3. Chapter 2 point 5

**A/N this isn't a new chapter, more of like a continuation of the last one. I might post chapter three later if I have time. I don't own Divergent.**

I look down at my hand and Four takes it back suddenly.

"Sorry I uh, um," He sputters."you'd think that with my dad being a pilot would make me more calm. I uh, was never good with heights."

"It's okay." I say. I clamp down on my arm rest hard enough to make my knuckles white. Words seem to swarm around me.

"Must be the turbulence.."

"We're no where near land..."

"Emergency landing..."

"Don't panic..." But I am panicking because tonight might be the night my nightmares come true.

The next ten minutes happen fast. One minute I'm scaring myself and the next I'm being pushed out of the emergency exit and into the cool, choppy water. "Chris?" I start to yell. "Chris where are you?" I start to go into some type of shock. I honestly didn't know what to do when my nightmare since I was five was slowly coming true. I start to worry. I know for sure that there were more people on that airplane than the people that are in the water now.

"Tris!" Arms envelop me from behind, pushing me deeper into the water. "Tris oh thank god you're okay!" It took me way to long to recognize those arms and that voice as my best friend's. I turn around and look at her. Her mascara is running down her face and she looks like she is on the cusp of tears. I pull her into a hug and let her cry on my shoulder, not caring that she was dampening the only part of my body that was still dry.

A strong voice emerges from the sobs and nervous chatter, "Please hang tight folks,we are only two miles of the coast of Morocco and we have a boat in this general vicinity that should arrive in the next 20 minutes."

A deep voice I don't recognize adds quietly, "And until then we are sitting ducks. I told Marcus this was no weather to fly."

Chris pulls away and we float in silence, not because we have nothing to say, but because I was scanning the crowd for Four. I don't remember him even getting of the plane. As I was looking, a dark figure approaches Chris and pulls her shoulder. I see her shiver beneath his touch.

"Hey I saw you were having some trouble while getting off the plane. I came to see if you were okay." The stranger says.

"If 'having trouble' means sobbing uncontrollably, then yes I was having trouble. But I'm okay."Chris replies with a smile, with her sense of humor slowly recovering.

"I'm Will by the way." He says while coughing into his shoulder, a tell-tale sign that he's nervous. Chris knows it to (I'd expect she would, her dad's a lawyer) and she turns towards me and mouths "Will!"

They continue to chit-chat. I am over-all confused. I thought plane crashes were supposed to be stressful and chaotic. But my surroundings are calm even though the knowledge that people are dead inside that plane must be haunting everyone around me, just like it 's haunting me.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N. Sorry I haven't updated like I said I would, there was just some though shit in my life that I had to deal with. But anyways here's chapter 3.**

I decide after about 5 more minutes of utter bullshit, that everyone around me is either on something, or in some kind of post-traumatic trance. And not the kind that Four throws me into, but the kind that makes people forget what they saw and when they finally snap out of it, they are left devastated and broken. I feel like I am the only one awake, the only one able to see through the simulation that has in cased everyone around me. I look over at Chris and Will happily chatting. Yup, the fog has fallen over everyone. Until I finally spot Four and two other boys, floating next to each other, staring at the water. They look exactly the way I feel, alone yet surrounded by a mass of people. I swim over to them.

"Hey Four." I sigh.

"I'm glad your okay." He says, lost in thought.

"Welp I'm Uriah." One of the boys says. He smiles, but I can see the hurt in his eyes. That separates him from everyone else in our situation. "Oh and that's my older brother Zeke." He says pointing to the other boy next to Four.

"Sup." Zeke says simply, not taking his eyes off of his hands, twirling in the water.

We sit in silence, and just as I'm about to think that being with Four and his friends, Uriah speaks.

"Seams like we're the only divergent people out of this stupid group of people." He says.

"Not the words I would use, but you took my thoughts out of my head." I respond, refusing to look at Four even though I know he's looking at me.

"Looks like the boat finally came to save us." Four says, pointing towards what looks like a big private yacht.

Someone places a firm grip on Four's shoulder and I notice Four shiver under his grasp. "Four, I'm going to need you to help me with accounting for passengers."

"Yea sure Marcus." He says.

He leaves me with Zeke and Uriah. I eventually climb the rope ladder up the side of the boat (Actually the last person to) and a strong hand grabs my shoulder.

"Hey wha-" the owner of the strong grasp starts but stops when we lock eyes. Time stands still. Four's eyes are even more beautiful up close.

"Well you gonna tell me her name Four?" A girl with a name tag that reads 'Lauren' says, sounding rather annoyed.

"Tris." He spits out, his hand now resting casually on my shoulder.

"No Tris on this list." Lauren says, her eyes locked on the clipboard in front of her.

"My names Beatrice, but I like to go by Tris." I say, correcting Four.

"Prior?" Lauren checks.

"Yup." I say.

"Cool, you can join the passengers downstairs." Lauren says with a comforting smile. I start walking towards the stairs on the deck when I hear Lauren add, "Well that's the last of them, you can join your friends. Thanks for your help, I'm going to talk to your dad."

A few seconds I feel his presence behind me. "Let's not go down there." He says.

"Why?" I question.

" Because people are waking up and I don't want to be depressed right now."

"How many people didn't make it?"

"20."

"Oh"

"Want to go up on the top deck?"

"Are you crazy?"

"At the moment, yes."

"No."

Fine I'll go alone." I start climbing the white metal stairs leading to the crows nest. Just as the stairs turned into a metal latter I feel hands wrap around my tiny waist. So he did follow me.

"Can we just go back to the third level?" Four asks, his voice shaky.

"No we need to go higher." I respond, shocked at the sound of confidence in my voice. Once I reach the platform I swing myself up and watch Four do the same. I watch his hand clamp around the metal railings. I sit down and swing my legs over the side and watch the now darkened sky. Just I was about to lose myself in the stars, Four speaks.

"I never liked heights."

" I wouldn't be able to notice if you didn't tell me before."

"Yea, in case you haven't noticed yet, I'm one step away from a full scale panic attack."

"Why? I mean, why are you so scared of heights?"

"I don't know, it's part of a nightmare I've been having since I was five."

It was like deja vu. Maybe Four and I had more in common than I thought. My need to ask him about his nightmares is outweighed by my fear of him to ask me what scared me, so instead I lie back and stare at the sky. Four joins me seconds later.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He asks.

"Yea." I say staring at him. I don't think we're talking about the same thing. I drift of to sleep, where I don't dream, which was a nice change.

I wake up to a dimly lit sky and glance at the goosebumps on my arms, and then at Four. As much as it scares me, I cuddle up to him, stealing his warmth. It doesn't take long for me to fall back asleep.

**A/N. Guest, I have tris cussing because I kinda imagine her as a badass in this time-frame. Thank you for reminding them not to be OCC though. I hope you liked the chapter. Also, would you like longer chapters with less frequent updates or shorter chapters with more updates?**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Things are about to get serious soon. If you haven't seen Taken i suggest you do or read a summery. I'm not saying my plot will be similar, just the themes and terms are similar to where I want to push the story.**

Four's arm must have traveled across my body while I was sleeping because I wake up finding our bodies in a tangled mess. I jolt up. I barely even let Chris give me a hug when my dog ran away. Being so close to people scares me. I build walls and when someone is brave enough to try to tear them down, I build stronger ones. As much as I wanted to leave Four and never talk to him again, something made me stay. Maybe it was the fact that Four was afraid of heights. I know if someone managed to get me into water and then leave me, I would have a heart attack. It was way to bright outside for me to fall back asleep so I reached over to try to wake Four up. Just as I was about to grab his shoulder i stop. He looks so peaceful while sleeping. I know Four has secrets but it looks as if sleep cleanses him of all of his fears and worries. He stirs suddenly and my arm makes contact with his face.

"Wake up sleepy head." I whispered in his ear, just like my mother does for me on Mondays.

"Wha? Oh hey Tris." Four responds sleepily. I go to sit myself up, but I over estimate and end up across the edge. Things happen fast. I never had arm strength, so trying to pull myself up proved useless.

"Four..." I say frantically. I feel him shoot up and soon his hands were wrapped around mine.

"It's alright Tris I got you. Now I'm going to need you to let go of the platform." Four says. He's trying to stay calm but I can sense the nervousness in his voice. He pulls me over the edge and into his lap.

"You're okay now Tris." He says while examining my hands. I don't care that we are close, almost falling into the water scared me shitless.

"Thanks for saving me Four." I say after a few calming minutes of silence.

"Don't call me that." He responds, dazed.

"What do you want me to call you then?" I ask, confused.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Well, we should go grab something to eat." I say while my stomach grumbles.

Four laughs and starts down the ladder before me and grabs onto my waist a little tighter than he did before. He rests his arm on my shoulder when the ladder turns into stairs. We separate, but not by much, when we enter the main room that we were supposed to enter last night.

Chris pulls me away from Four and shoves a bagel in my mouth. "Tris, where have you been? I was looking for you everywhere last night! I was worried you drowned or something."

"Nope," I say after swallowing the huge chunk of bagel that was shoved in my mouth. "I camped outside, all the people here where making me nervous."

"There's plenty of room on this boat. Everyone can get their own room! I mean you have to share it with who you came with but still. The guy who owns this boat, The Dauntless, his name's Max. He's filthy rich. We won't be able to land in Spain though because you need some kind of pass that Max doesn't have. He says he has connections in Italy and he can get us there. It's gonna take about two weeks though. Which is fine by me this place is awesome!"

"What about supplies?" I wonder.

"Taken care of, the airline has been dropping off supplies and picking up families and old people all night." She says, perfectly calm.

" What about us?" I ask.

" We don't need to be rescued, plus the helicopters can only take about 15 at a time. It would take forever. Only about 30 people will be left when we dock in Italy and then the airline will fly us back to the U.S." Chris says with a smile. I just nod and eat the rest of my bagel. Chris is long-winded and she continues talking. "There was 150 people on the plane but 20 didn't make it and they flew 50 out last night." She says solemnly.

I wonder why I didn't hear the helicopters last night. Instead of sharing my concern with Chris I ask her a question I know she'd love to answer. "Did they drop off any clothes?"

"Yea, they're all black though."

"I can make that work. Can you take me to our room so I can change?"

"Yea sure, follow me."

I do, and she leads me down halls. Each one we pass through the doors get further apart until she stops in front of a wide door.

"I snatched this room that a family was using once they left." Chris says with a devilish grin.

She opens the doors, and I expect to see some lavish hotel room, but I am met with a unexpected surprise. That surprise being Four, Zeke, and Uriah chilling on our couch.

"Out!" Chris demands.

"What are you talking about? This is our room!" Uriah says, matching Chris' annoyed voice. Four looks at me and we share a smirk.

"Hey, calm down." Four interrupts. "This room is huge. Plus I did see some girl stuff in the closet and bathroom. We can share, no big deal."

Chris starts to protest but I speak up before she can. " Fine by me." I say in my most casual voice. Chris huffs and takes my hand.

"Come on Tris, I'll show you your room, unless these assholes haven't already taken it." She leads me down another hallway and practically pushes me through the door. "Your clothes are in the dresser." She almost yells and slams the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 4 point 2

**A/N. this short chapter is the result of extreme procrastination. Lets just say this girl doesn't want to do science or history. Plus I was feeling fluffy. Listen to kiss me by New Found Glory, it helped me write the chapter. Oh and I still don't own Divergent.**

I settle on black jeans and a black lace tank top. I start towards the door but stop short when I remember that Chris is probably pissed. So instead I sit down on the bed and turn on the small 20' inch flat screen put in my room. The TV only has 10 channels, so I settle on the news channel. I zone out until a few key words catch my attention.

"Emergency Landing..."

"All passengers aboard _The Dauntless_."

"20 killed."

"50 evacuated immediately."

I turn of the TV. There's nothing in that report that I don't already know.

Just as I was about to drift off to sleep I hear a knock on my door. It must be Chris coming to apologize for her attitude earlier. I open the door.

"Hey Chr-." I start, but I am interrupted by a quick peck on the lips. I close my eyes. The jolt it sends through me is like nothing I have ever felt before.

"Call me Tobias." The owner of the lips says and I hear his feet stomp across the floor. I open my eyes, look down the hallway, and smile. I close the door and sink down to my knees. What the actual fuck? I plan on staying in my room until forever. I could never face Four or Tobias or whatever his name was, ever again. My need for food outweighs my fear of Tobias and I trudge down the hallway and to the little kitchenette I saw earlier.

I am meet by Tobias devouring what could be a piece of cake.

"Looks like you're enjoying that." I smirk.

"Best. Fucking. Cake. Ever." He says between bites.

"Save any for me?" I pout.

"Yup, I suggest you take the remaining half for you and your friend to your room before us guys get a hold of it." He says, pointing to a chocolate cake behind me. "_The Dauntless_ cooks sure know how to make me happy. "

I grab a paper plate, a fork, and a knife and cut into the cake. I take a bite, and I have to agree with Tobias, it was the best cake ever. Tobias is staring at me. I finish my cake and give him a peck on the cheek and walk out of the front door, hoping he would follow me.


	7. Chapter 5

I turn around and giggle. So he did follow me. He has a stupid grin plastered across his face.

"Catch me if you can." I taunt. I turn the corner and pick up the pace.

"Challenge accepted." He answers with mock seriousness. We laugh and turn into so many different hallways that we are probably lost. But I don't really care because Tobias is here to protect me. This is bliss.

I hear voices on the other end of the hall. Tobias' laughing stops. He is suddenly behind me and pulling me into the nearest door. We settle on the floor of some utility closet and wait. I don't know what Tobias' deal is. We passed plenty of people in the halls. We just smiled and waved. What could make these voices so different? Suddenly i am able to make out dialogue.

" All of the Abnegation case investigators perished in the plane crash Max, I made sure of it." A deep voice reports. I recognize that voice.

"Your efforts will be rewarded Eric. Now I don't want anymore trouble with the CIA or FBI or whatever branch of government they were, understand?"

"Yes sir." Eric says obviously intimidated.

"Glad we're on the same page my boy." Max laughs. Eric laughs also and their footsteps get less audible as time passes. Tobias and I sit in that stupid closet just trying to process what we just heard. The only thing that comes to mind when I try to speak is: MAFIA, MAX IS IN THE MAFIA. YOU GOT ON THE ONE PLANE THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO CRASH, YOU IDIOT.

Tobias grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet. I think he is about to open the door but instead he slowly pushes me against the door, and kisses me, passionately . He takes my face in his hands, and kisses me again, firmer this time. I wrap my arm around him and my hands find his dark hair. In fact everything right now is dark. We are in a closet.

Duh. But that's besides the point. I smile against his lips at my little joke.

"What?" He asks, sharing my smile.

"Nothing, I'm just enjoying myself." I retort playfully.

"We'll I'm glad." He takes my hand and leads me out of the closet and down the numerous hallways we passed through before. Then it hits me. Anybody my age would have had sex with him. Anyone his age would have tried to pressure me into it. But we didn't. Maybe i wasn't the only one afraid to take things to far. Tobias must be different, he probably never had to experience what I did.

FLASHBACK

My neighbor Mr. Jones was always very nice to me. My parents were always wary of him but whenever I was in the front yard playing he would come out and talk to me. One day my brother Caleb broke his leg and my father was on deployment. My mother couldn't take me to the hospital with her because i had Mandatory Kindergarden Orientation in an hour. My babysitter could take me, but she couldn't get off of work for another 20 Minutes . So I waited at Mr. Jones' house for my babysitter.

I was very confused at what he did to me for years after he did it, but when we learned about it in health, i finally understood what happened to me. I had been violated at age 6.

END OF FLASHBACK

I never let anyone near me after that. I pushed away every boy that ever tried to approach me after that. I built walls, more like fortifications, prepared to shoot down any boy. Tobias was the only one that has ever been able to completely dodge every bullet. Come to think of it, I don't think I ever remember firing. It was like he walked onto the battlefield and the guns and walls crumbled under his beauty, and it was just me and him.

"Tris come on." Tobias stands inside our room and i stare at him from the hallway. I walk slowly and give him the biggest hug a girl of my size could. At first he is surprised, but the he relaxes and we stay tangled together until I'm too tired to stand anymore. Then we crash on the sofa, even though both of us have our own rooms.


	8. Chapter 6

"Um, Tris?" A curious voice questions right as I was stirring.

"Yea?" I reply sleepily.

"What are you doing?" The voice asks, more annoyed.

"I'm sleeping, now leave me alone." I whine.

"Tris, open your eyes." The voice demands. I do, and I find my face tucked neatly in the crook of Tobias' neck and our legs intertwined.

"Oh." I manage to say.

"Yeah, come talk to me when lover boy leaves." I could hear the smile in Chris' voice. I grin, she must be in a better mood. Tobias sleeps on. My eyes get wide as I slowly push him away. Yesterday I slept with someone I had known for nine hours. I started shaking as I swong my legs over the side of the couch. Somehow in the past 24 hours I kissed that same someone. I felt sick as I thought about how only 20 minutes ago I was cuddled up with that same stranger. I have never done anything like that before, I mean at least not consciously. I almost went all the way with a boy named Robert this past Halloween, but I was highly intoxicated. At first, as I locked myself in the bathroom, the thought that they were slipping us something here was a humorous thought to dismiss my reckless behavior. But then I remembered the conversation I overheard yesterday. My stomach flipped and the only thing I ate yesterday was no longer weighing me down.

Shock consumed me, it had to be the cake! My mind wandered from that problem and settled on a few dozen more. He is two years older than me. I'll probably never see him again. Getting close to him will only hurt me. I should be focused on other things besides a love interest, like the fact that the owner of the ship as something against the U.S. government. I should eat more. If only I could go for a run to clear my mind. Instead I settle for the next best thing: I go to talk to my best friend. I knock l on her door.

"IF YOU ARE NOT A GIRL LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouts.

"Chris, it's me." I sigh.

"Well, in that case," She says while swinging the door open, "Come in."

"Gee, thanks." I say sarcastically. I find her sitting on her bed, grinning at me like a dork. "Well, someone's happy." I observe.

"Can you be a girl for a moment? She asks.

"Actually I was just coming to talk to you about tha-." I reply before cuts me off.

"Will kissed me!" She almost shouts.

"What? When? Chris, you don't even know him!" I scold.

" You don't know Four." She retorts in mock seriousness.

"That," I sigh, "Was a mistake. But seriously what happened with Will?"

"After I ran into you and your mistake cuddling on the couch I grabed a piece of cake and went to the observation deck. I needed some air, all that love in the air was making me sick."

"Thank you Chris." I roll my eyes.

" Anywho he was there just hanging out and we got to talking. Oh and he's not 40, he's 16, just like us. I got tired and he walked me to my room. It was like a fairy tale Tris, I'm telling you. He's such a gentlemen. He didnt push like any other boy our age would. He just gave me a peck, but oh man it felt like we just had se-." My eyes widened. She had the cake before she got romantic with Will.

" Okay, no need to continue." I said while plugging my ears.

" Alright Tris I'm done." She smiles and I relax. "But what are you going to do about Four? I mean besides his stupid name."

"I don't know, I was hoping you could help me out."

"Why do you see your new boy toy as your new 'mistake'?"

"I'm never going to see him again."

"But isn't that why you shouldn't hold back?"

" I don't want to get attached."

"Do you know if he lives near Chicago?"

"Maybe, but he travels a lot in the summer with his internship and-"

"You need to find out where he lives. I know you could never pull a two week romance. If he lives close, by all means continue. I know you have trouble trusting people. I've never seen you take to someone so quickly. Despite what I might say I think you two are cute and I want you to work out. If he doesn't live close I have some left over Vicoden from when I got my wisdom teeth taken out., we could trick him into thinking you were a druggy."

"Alright, I can always trust you for some solid advice."

"Hey, I'm starving. You wanna go see if it's to late for breakfast?"

"Sure, just let me go change." I walk down the hall and peer into the main room to see if Tobias was still sleeping. Instead I see Uriah and some girl named Marlene, (According to what I overhear) replacing him on the couch. I shuffle back to my room, take a quick shower, and throw on a black tee shirt and shorts. Then I drag myself back to Chris's door and we walk to what looks like a huge dining room. There were at least 10 sets of couches, recliners, and mahogany tables. People were peppered around the room; talking to relatives, napping, or eating. Chris pointed to a buffet table. I piled my plate high, careful to avoid the sweets. We eat in silence until Will walks over to talk to Chris. I excuse myself. I wander the halls telling myself I am looking for the workout room.

Suddenly I bump into someone. "Omygoodness, are you okay? I am so sorry my names Marlene. Is there anyway I can help you?" She looks exasperated. She helps me up and I brush myself off.

"Actually," I say, noticing that she must work on the boat, " I was wondering if there was a gym on this ship."

"Yea!" She smiles. "It's right around the corner actually."

"Thanks." I respond with less enthusiasm than I would have expected from myself. I turn on my heels to go back to my room to change and retrieve my headphones and iPod that somehow survived. I put the buds in my ear as I step out of the door, hoping to ignore the world for a while. I manage to make my way back to the gym. It was huge, then again everything on this ship was huge. There was only one other person in the room and he was lifting some weights. I took a second to admire the weight he was lifting. He was extremely muscular and was without a shirt. I could see he had tattoos covering his back. I shuffled over to a treadmill and set it for five miles.

After I clear my mind I do about fifteen minutes of abs before I almost float over to an urg (rowing machine). I set it for two kilometers. Before starting I looked down at the floor, turning my music up and giving myself a quick pep talk. As I open my eyes and notice a pair of sneakers next to my urg. I follow the feet until I find the owner of the shoes.

Tobias sat next to me, sweaty, grinning, and sliding up and down the urg next to me playfully.


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N. I felt bad about not updating in a while so i pumped out this chappy as well. Shout out to all rowers who know how much urging sucks.**

* * *

I must have looked like a deer in headlights. I stared dumbly at him. "Tris, are you alright, I missed you this morning." My breath hitched. He missed me. I pushed that thought away. I couldn't embrace that thought until I knew I could not be hurt.

"Where do you live?" I asked in such a ghostly and dazed voice I started to wonder if I even said anything.

"Chicago." He replied with question in his voice. My breath hitched again for the second time in our short encounter. "Why?

"I live in Chicago."

"Oh, what high school? I know you're going into your junior year and my senior year, but I mean this is great!"

"I go to Divergent High, you know the school for 'talented and Divergent thinkers'."

It was his turn to feel dazed. "No way, I enrolled a month ago. Last year they started calling me Four when I found out I was moving back home."

"Home?" I questioned.

"I lived in Chicago until I was 10. It's how I met Zeke"

"Do Uriah and Zeke go also?"

"No, just Uriah. Divergent High is a big school," Tobias babbled, "But I don't know why Uri wouldn't know you."

"We must have been in different focuses, I mean I only knew the hundred people in my focus."

"What are the odds?" He looked to the ceiling and laughed.

"Tobias," I contemplated telling him what was troubling me, "Do you think Max is involved in illegal matters?"

"I know it. But you can't say anything. He will send people after you, you-" he stopped himself. Max was capable of killing me off without getting his hands dirty. "He's not even as high as it gets. I've overheard talk about someone with connections all over the world, someone so powerful-" He stopped himself again.

"There's something in the cake." I blurt out.

"What?"

"That was the only thing I could stomach besides a bagel. The cake would be the easiest to modify, plus I was acting... out of character after I ate it. I was acting, romantic. So was Chris. Will and her kissed. Uriah ate it and him and Marlene seemed pretty friendly. I've never heard of a drug that could make you act like that, but if Max is as far reaching as you say, I have no problem believing that he bribed some scientists. But why? Why drug us?"

"It's a distraction, or a test, or a ploy to get the government off their backs, or both." He answered. I looked at him with fear in my eyes. "It's okay, I won't let anything happen to you." I stood up and started to walk away, forgetting about my urg piece and the metal piping that held it up. I tripped. He caught me by my waist and turned me around to face him. My skin tingled where our skin made contact.

"Woah there," He said with an unsteady voice. He pulled me close to him. He still wasn't wearing a shirt. I didn't mind. "You okay?"

"Mm-hmm." I nod into his chest. For some reason tears weal in my eyes. I fight against them and pull away. Lately my secrets have been weighing me down, and I found myself more emotional.

"Hey I found something cool while wandering around. Come on." He beckons while pulling my hand behind him. The hallways became darker and I felt myself tighten my grip on Tobias. "Almost there," He reassured. He opened two metal double-doors. The room was open and it had an large window that went from wall to wall. We were underwater. I watched with enjoyment as schools of fish swam next to us. I turned to look at Tobias.

"This is amazing! It's a shame this room isn't used more often, it looks abandoned." I yawn. "Do you think we could come back tomorrow and enjoy it more?"

"Yea sure." He holds his gaze longer than what would be considered normal.

"Hello?" I question, waving my hand in his face. He grabbed my wrist out of my hand and kissed me softer than anyone else ever has. I automatically stiffen out of habit, but as soon as he pulls away, I connect us again. This time it is Tobias who pulls away and traps me in a bear hug.

"Your so different Tris," He almost whispers. "I want to get to know you. But first lets go to dinner before Christina flips shit." I happily oblige, almost skipping to the dining room. Dinner was un eventful. I kicked Tobias when he reached for the cake, and he gave me a pout and puppy dog eyes. I shoved him down the line.

We walked together back to our suite. We talked about the things we could do together when the school year starts. He walks me to my room and i think he would have gone in if i hadn't almost closed the door in his face.

"Um, Tris?" He questioned.

"Sorry Tobias I'm really tired. I'll see you in the morning." I kissed him quickly and hugged him goodnight. I hoped he understood. No, how could he ever understand why I would always push him away. I changed into a long tee shirt and quickly fell asleep. I had the same nightmare that I've had forever. I woke up, screaming. That was unusual. Tobias burst through my door and ran to my bed. I didn't have to worry about Chris coming in, she was an extremely good sleeper.

"Tris, are you okay." He asked, worry lined his words. Instead of answering with my standard insurance that i was fine, i sobbed quietly into his chest. "Was it another nightmare?" I nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head.

"No, not yet." I almost added 'not ever' but instead i listen to his heartbeat, which was probably recovering from me scaring him awake. We stayed like that for a while before he started to shift to leave. "No, don't go!" I almost whined.

"As you wish" He replied and i could feel the smile on his lips. He tucked me under the covers and joined me soon afterwards. I fell asleep knowing Tobias was close by to fight off my nightmares.

PAGE BREAK

"There are two of them, Jeanine." Max said into the phone. "They have shown almost a resistance to the chemicals. They know about the cake. Should we eliminate them?"

"No," Jeanine replied. "This could be good for my research. Keep them under constant watch. Don't let them discover too much. Our plans depend on the success of this mission."


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N I am really trying to make up for abandoning this story :|**

* * *

When I wake up, I feel like banging my head against a wall. How do I always find a way to get close to him. I feel like 'that girl' that likes someone and doesn't slow down. I need to slow down. I need to get away from him. He is too tempting.

I escape Tobias' grasp and pull my complementary suitcase from under my bed. I throw in the black clothing and my iPod, then I head to the bathroom to get my toothbrush. Then I almost sprint out of the front door. Now, I actually bang my head against a wall. I am so stupid. I will never be able to love anyone like 'that'. Why? Why can't I escape my past for a little bit, and forget what happened to me.

Then i decided something. Being with Tobias would hurt me, even if there is no threat of a break-up. I dragged my suitcase to one of the more abandoned hallways, far from any social place. Once I unpacked my things in a small, one bedroom suite. I walked to breakfast, taking a less popular and more unusual route to avoid people. Once i got there Chris was sitting next to Will and they were chatting. I waved frantically over to her. She excused herself and pulled me into a public bathroom. The door locked with a click.

"What's wrong?" She questioned. Out of everyone I knew, she was the best at reading my emotions.

"I slept with Four again last night." I slumped.

"That's great! Wait, you didn't..." She said.

"No! It was not like that. I had I nightmare. I screamed. He came in to see if I was okay and I was so groggy and scared that I asked him to stay." I sighed. "I moved out of the suite. I need a clean break and I need to distance myself. If he asks where I am, don't tell him. Tell him Zeke or Uriah were bugging me and I moved out or I'm schizophrenic or something like that . Just don't tell him where I am."

"If that's what you want..." She finally said. "I'll go get some food for you to bring back. Then you can show me where it is." I wait for a few more minutes, just staring at myself in the mirror. I lead her quietly to my new room. I open the door and she plops herself on my bed.

"Are you on your period?" She asks.

"Urm, why?" I responded, shocked.

"You're having extreme mood swings."

"I am not Chris." I said with a mouth full of food. Considering my condition, acting serious at the moment was out of the question. We both started laughing so hard my stomach hurt. I managed to stop but i nearly choked on my next bite of eggs, sending us into another delirious fit of laughter. I calmed myself down and sighed.

"What's wrong Trissy?" She smirked.

I glared at her. "Everything that has happened lately has really been weighing me down. I hate that people on the plane died and I can get close to Four without any guilt. The worst part is that no one else seems to feel anything about them either. Everyone seems preoccupied with their own love interests."

"You know what? I'll be right back. In the meantime just watch T.V. until i get back." She walked over to a medium sized T.V. and turned on Boomerang. I knew why. If she flipped to any other channel we would have seen something about the crash. She left and I let myself enjoy an episode of Scooby-Doo. Chris came back with paper and some colored pencils.

"Damn," I said while taking the items from her hands. "They have everything on this ship."

"I know how therapeutic drawing can be for you. You sound like you have a lot of conflicting emotions for what ever reasons." She hinted. She doesn't know what happened but she knows something happened when i was young. She forces a smile before she says goodbye. I start sketching.

I skipped lunch. Time went by. I skipped dinner. I was finally pulled away from my pencils when my stomach growls louder than the T.V. I look at the clock and sigh. 11 o'clock. I wonder if it's too late to eat something.

I meander to the dining room. On the buffet are what looks like an assortment of midnight snacks. I smile to myself. They really do think of everything.

I grab some food and sprint to my room even though he might not even be up. Once i get back to my room i throw the art supplies on my desk. I devoured the snacks before falling asleep to an episode of Dexter's Laboratory. Sometime in the middle of the night I am awakened by a low hum of voices radiating from the room next door. I listen closely but the only sentence I was able to make out made me shiver.

"Peter, watch over Tobias Eaton and Beatrice$ Prior. If they find out about the injections, scare them, but don't kill them, yet."

I didn't sleep after that.

* * *

**A/N Again sorry about that. Full fluff should be coming soon but right now i need to build. Tris was acting OOC, can you guess why?**


	11. Chapter 9

I stayed in my room for the next three days. Escaping when I knew the dinning hall would be less crowded to eat. My days consisted of a small workout, sketching, a shower, and sleeping. I hung around the room in sweatpants and a sports bra, knowing no one would see me anyways except for maybe Chris. I sighed as i finished yet another drawing and taped it on the wall. The conversation i overheard three days ago crept back into my mind, making me shiver. Only eight more days of confinement before Chris and I can get off this ship and pretend it never happened. I would forget about Tobias and my brief loss of control and I would never speak to him again. I would work hard and go to college and live my life as a crazy cat Lady.

Despite my new outlook on things, I decided I needed to get out of this room for more than food. I threw on a tee shirt and some flip-flops, hoping I would stumble upon the underwater room that Tobias showed me. When I reached some metal double doors i let a smile creep across my face. I pushed them open, ready to embrace the calm feeling the room brought me before. Instead, I saw a room full of boxes. Before my better judgement could intervene, I walked forward in an aimless trance through the stacks of boxes. I reached the back, where some metal chairs and a table were set up. On top of the table was an ash tray and two opened cardboard boxes. I crept towards the table slowly. I gently flipped open the tabs and pear inside the boxes. One contained what looked like hundreds of shots filled with a mysterious liquid. The other box was filled with what looked like drugs. I gasped halfheartedly.

Somewhere in the back of my brain I was expecting this. I ran out of the room as fast as I could, but not before seeing an odd flash of blond. I probably sprinted to my room so fast i broke a world record. I slammed my door shut and let myself sink to the floor. I held my head in my hands and cried, but only for fifteen seconds. Then I need to toughen up and stop acting so weak. Fifteen seconds passed. I was still on the floor. I cried for longer than I would like to admit. I don't know why, maybe in that moment, i snapped.

I forced my self up, finally able to wipe the tears in my eyes. I was ready to curl up in my sheets until I noticed something new on my night stand. It was a pill bottle with an accompanying note.

_Dear Trissy,_

_I figured out why you are acting so weird, you probably lost you're meds in the- _Icould see that she stopped to think about the next words she wrote. _-incident. _

_Love,_

_Chris._

I glanced over to the pill bottle. It was my ADD medicine all right. My condition wasn't something I liked to talk about in fear that people would see me differently. I feared that and so it is just another thing to add to my box of secrets weighing down on my shoulders.

I sighed, turned off the light, and crawled in bed. I was not able to sleep for long until a voice shook me awake.

"You know," He snickered. "You really shouldn't go snooping around where you don't belong." I opened my mouth to scream but a set of hands covered my mouth. "Don't think about screaming." He spat. He held me down and blindfolded me. I felt another set of hands hold me down. My thoughts rushed to a past experience before i was able to block them out. I winced and not because I was not-so-carefully being picked up, but because this situation could very much end up like a previous one.

"God damn it Drew." The obvious leader of the two exclaimed as my feet hit the floor.

I started to fight, but a fist met my stomach. I kicked presumably Drew, and I felt something crack. Another punch met my face.

"Peter," Drew almost cried. "I think she broke my nose."

"Shut up Drew." For some reason finding out the leader's name was Peter was oddly comforting. I knew he wasn't going to kill me, only... scare me. I couldn't bring myself to decide whether one was less frightening than the other. I quickly make up my mind when Peter or Drew ripped my blindfold off. I felt a kick to my side, and then another, until my body went numb. Peter punched my face repeatedly. He might have felt me up a bit, but in that moment i was completely unaware of my surroundings. That is, until i found myself hanging over the ships hull. I embraced the fact that in any moment they could let go and my nightmare would once again become a reality. Would I hear crows before I died? Would I feel the immense heat of a building fire, just like in my dream? I felt a slash of water completely soak my back as i accepted my fate.

I closed my eyes and suddenly I was being pulled up. This set of arms were different. I kept my eyes closed even after I was safely over the edge. I shook as the realization came that sea water was not the only thing damping my face. I was about to collapse on the ground but a hand caught me around my waist. I opened my eyes.

"Tobias?" I asked, bewildered. I realized I was only half talking, my sobs interrupting my words.

"Sssshhhh." He whispered into my ear. "They're gone now, you're safe."

His arms wrapped around me lightly. "Let's get you in bed." He picked me up and I rested my head. Against his chest, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N Well, what do ya think? Let me know! I couldn't involve Al he just is too sweet!**

**Bookfandoms2: I pulled this one out of my hat just for you.**


	12. Chapter 10

"Hmmm." I wake up with a moan. I try to push myself up but pain rushes through my body and I plop myself down again.

"Easy now." A voice comes from the floor. I moan again. How could this happen again. I should just chain my door. "Don't worry, I slept on the floor." How could Tobias know that I wanted him to go away? Was he a mind reader too? Then the events of last night come rushing back to me. Peter, who I deduce must be the asshole from the plane, and Drew beat me senseless last night and where about to throw me into the water until...Oh. He must have carried me to my room. He started to stand up and he looked at me intensely. I would give anything to know what he was thinking at this moment.

"Peter really did hurt you last night didn't he?" He finally said.

"You know him?" I asked, shocked.

"Unfortunately, he's all buddy-buddy with Max."

"I can see that now."

"Tris, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

"No, no. It was my fault."

"How could someone beating you up-. Oh, Tris what did you see?"

"I went looking for that room you showed me the other day. I thought I found it but it ended up being-" I stopped. I really didn't know what to call it. Tobias sat on the edge of my bed, which I realized was the first one I slept on on this ship.

"You found The Storage Room. That room is where they store the drugs." He sighed. "Tris, why did you ignore me?"

"I really don't want to answer that. Just trust that it was nothing you did. I don't think I could ever take on a relationship with... anyone." He shook his head.

"Not even me?" He whines.

"Anyone." I repeated.

"Well, I'm sorry about that." He leaned over and kissed my forehead, sending chills through my body. He stood up and left. I groaned once the door closed. What had I done? Had I just chased the person that had probably saved my life away?

I was temped to tell whoever was opening it to go away, but then I saw it was Chris.

"If I didn't know Peter was involved in the Mafia I would use his body as a punching bag." She offered a weak smile.

"That's what he did to me."

"And I hate him for it."

"How do you know about the Mafia thing?"

"Four thought it would be healthy if we knew about it so we didn't get ourselves in trouble. Don't worry though, Drew and Peter are looking pretty rough today. Even worse than you!" She set something on my old night table. I shot her an annoyed glance.

"Sorry I didn't ask if you were okay, but I kind of figured you would give me a smart-ass answer. Anyways, I put you're medicine and some painkillers next to you're bed. Four is gonna bring you something to eat. I'm gonna let you sleep, do you need anything before I go?"

"No. Thanks." I reply. So Tobias was just getting me breakfast. I wonder if you could see me blushing, assuming my face was pretty bruised. The door opened and I almost smiled. My eyes followed him as he set a tray on my nightstand. SHIT! I silently cursed Chris for putting it there.

"You probably shouldn't take these today, you need to eat." I closed my eyes in shame. He was talking about my ADD pills.

"Hey now, it's alright I have ADD too."

"You-you do?" I stammered. Of course he does. I mean it makes sense. Divergent High has one of the best programs for special needs kids.

"Only a minor case, these are some heavy duty meds."

"Yeah, my doctor thought I was some sort of medical anomaly."

"Sorry." He responded. He took the pills and threw them into a drawer. He sat next to me and pulled my sheet off. My eyes widened. Then I understood. He reached over to the tray and grabbed a bag of ice. He placed it gingerly on my foot, which I could see was swollen. I squeaked.

"It's okay, you want some soup?"

"What are you? My nurse?"

"Reporting for duty." He saluted. I giggled.

"Just give me some soup." He handed me a bowl of ramen noodles. I slurped while he tended to my foot, eventually wrapping it.

"How'd you learn to do that?"

"Let's just say I am no stranger to injuries."

"Sports?"

"You're not the only one with an ugly past."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He was now sitting so close to me that I could feel his warmth.

"No, not yet, but someday."

'Someday', I repeated in my head. What was he implying?

"You should get some sleep." He said while stoking my hair. "I'm going to talk to Marcus."

He left and i used that opportunity to tumble/walk over to the bathroom. I stare at myself in the mirror. I was shocked. I had bruises all over my body. It looks like someone, probably Tobias, tried to bandage me up a bit. I tried to clean myself up and look somewhat presentable. I tripped over back to my bed and fell asleep, dreaming about a pair of beautiful eyes.

* * *

**A/N**

**SoooOOoooOOOOO i was writing this and I thought: I wonder if any boys read FanFiction. So if you are one, speak up. Pweas, it will ease my curious mind:).**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Love ya!**

**R/R**


	13. Chapter 11

At some point during my slumber I felt someone climb into my bed. I froze. My sheets were being taken off. Then I heard the tearing of tape. I opened my eyes and jumped when i saw Tobias leaning over me.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He said while sitting on his knees.

"No, just scared me a little I guess." I shrug.

"Do you think you could lie on your side, I need to change a bandage."

"Umm." I manage.

"Here, I'll help you." He grabbed my hand, held my back and shifted my body in one quick movement. I winced. He adjusted the pillows.

"I think this one is actually my fault." He said as I felt the hydrogen peroxide make contact with my skin. "I think you scraped your back on something metal while I was pulling you up. Sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry." I managed. "Actually thank you, for all that you've done for me. You saved my life, I'd much rather have a cut than be swimming with the fishes."

"Me too. I mean, I'm glad you're here too. As long as you don't ignore me, I won't let Max or Peter near you again." He finished bandaging my cut and sat next to my legs facing me. He started massaging my swollen foot.

I whimpered.

"Does that hurt?" He implored.

"No it's just." I bit my lip. "It does but it feels good." He continued keeping his eyes locked on mine, trying to read my face. Or at least that's what I was hoping he was doing. I thought about that. Do I really care anymore that he obviously likes me? It scares me but he is growing on me.

"It's getting late and you should get some sleep."

"I was actually kind of hungry."

"I don't know if they have food out at ten. "

"They do."

"Okay, I'll be right back." My eyelids started to droop but my stomach would scare them awake. Tobias came back and I swear if I would've tackled him for the tray of food. He climbed next to me.

"I was hoping we could share, I'm pretty hungry too." I nod me head and he smiles. Just as we finish the food I feel my eyelids falling again. Tobias starts to get off the bed.

"I'll be close if you need me."

"No, don't sleep on the floor." I blurt. He cocks his head, confused. "I mean, you might hurt your back."

"So you want me to sleep in your bed?"

"Um, yea." His eyes narrowed in thought as he regained his previous position. He slid away from me a bit, turned off the light and climbed under the covers. I fell asleep quickly knowing that Tobias was close. In the middle of the night I was awakened by Tobias who was talking in his sleep. At first I thought it was cute until I heard what he was saying.

"No... Stop... Please... I'm sorry..."

I managed to shift to my side. I touched his face and tried to shake him awake.

"Marcus." He shoots awake and grips my wrist. My eyes widen in fear. His eyes soften.

"Tris I am so so sorry." He kisses my hand. "I'll go sleep on the floor if you want."

"No, please stay. It was a dream, I understand." He lies back down. I wiggle under his arm and wrap mine around his muscular body. I can feel him tense and then relax as his arm wraps around me. I listen to his heartbeat until I can drift off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N. I'm hitting a kind off a writers block. Just give me two days to think about the plot. I won't leave you again! Oh and just a heads up I'm leaving for camp on the 7th and won't be back till the 22:( but i will be working on the story while I'm away!**


End file.
